Truth or Dare
by FreakforAnime
Summary: Things happen in Truth or dare! Rated T for action and language.


**Hello- I literally just wrote this story. My auto correct was being a dick so please excuse the grammar/spelling errors. This is not fully developed, but it was a quick story. I will probably re-write it if I hate it. For now, enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail-just the story**

**Warning: OOC ALERT. **

"Do I have to?" Lucy groaned, annoyed.  
>Everyone in the circled cheered as Lucy opened the gate of the Lion. Loki appeared, but was soon suffocating in Lucy's breasts. "Hmphgm..." Loki blinked. "HMPHEGMSJ" He yelled muffled by her skin.<br>Lucy, now extremely pissed off, stepped back and covered herself once more. She glared at Levy who had given her the dare, but then smacked herself for not picking truth.  
>Loki, however, was on the floor, covered in his nose blood. He gagged every now and then, and Lucy finally closed his gate. She felt bad for him, being surprised like that. But she felt bad for anyone who had to play Truth or Dare with the members of the guild.<p>

**AN HOUR EARLIER**

"I'm bored" Natsu whined, holding the last note to make a point.  
>"Aye sir.." Happy mumbled, deflating onto the table, bored out of his mind.<br>"Well." Erza stepped in, her metal armor clinking. "Just your luck. I am holding my first ever sleepover at," she dramatically pointed at Lucy. "Lucy's house!"  
>"WAIT A MINUTE-" Lucy began to yell, but stopped as Grey stroked her face with his hand.<br>"Quit your whining. I say we all come." He grinned, completely oblivious to a burning, jealous, Juvia. "We can play truth or dare."  
>Erza pointed to the sky. "That sounds fantastic!"<br>As a lot of people decided they wanted to join, Levy walked next to Lucy who was crying over the fact that her landlord was going to kill her for the ruckus. "Hey Lu-Lu." Levy placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll come just to comfort you, okay?"  
>"Yeah.." Lucy whipped her tears with her arm. "This might actually be fun." She pulled a smile.<p>

**PRESENT.**

Currently, ten people where smushed in her apartment. Gajeel and Levy sat together, which seemed as though something was happening between them. Natsu and Happy, Gray and Erza sat awkwardly next to each other, Juvia sulked because she couldn't sit next to her beloved Gray. Then Wendy and Carla sat next to Lucy. Sure it was fun, but at the same time, things were just heating up.

"Wendy!" Natsu grinned. "Truth? Or dare?"  
>Wendy thought. "Hmm. Truth?" She didn't want the same thing to happen to her what happened to Lucy.<br>Natsu thought, then snapped his fingers. "Wendy," he paused for a dramatic effect. "Do you like Romeo?"  
>Wendy's eyes widened, and tipped her head forward so her blue hair would cover her blush. "Maybe.." She squeaked. Everybody "ooh'd".<p>

"Okay then." Wendy thought. "Gajeel, Truth or dare?"  
>Gajeel snapped out of "Levy-world" and looked at Wendy. "Dare." He said flatly.<br>Wendy thought. Gajeel was always doing bold things.. She wanted to embarrass a fellow dragon slayer. "I dare you.." She smiled, having an idea. "To do 7 Minutes in heaven with Levy!"  
>His heart stopped. With... Levy? He liked her and all, but he wasn't about to spill it all out in a period of seven minutes. As much as an asshole that he is, Levy should be treated with care. "Alright." He got up, cursing under his breath. He extended a hand to Levy, "Shall we?" He raised an eyebrow sarcastically.<br>"We shall." Levy laughed and blushed as she heaved herself up. Gajeel led them to Lucy's clothes closet, and Wendy shut the door.

"Wow, Child." Carla stated, "I'm impressed. You embarrassed a dragon slayer."  
>Erza stood up, "My turn!" She looked around, her eyes landing on Gray. "Gray. Truth or dare?"<br>"Dare." Gray said, acting tough.  
>Erza's eyes darkened. "I dare you to strip." Gray gasped sarcasticly. "And then grind on Juvia." She finished, feeling evil.<br>Juvia spazzed, and Gray was frozen. He sighed. "Juvia." He gulped. "Lay down." He took off his clothes and then flopped into a plank position over Juvia. He began to move, wincing as Juvia squealed. Once he finished, he re-clothed, and scooted away from a passed out Juvia.

"My turn? Okay." Gray paused. "Natsu. Truth or Dare?"  
>"Pft. Dare." Natsu responded, glaring at Gray.<br>"I dare you to make out with Lucy." He folded his arm over his chest. "In her bed."  
>Lucy had a spaz attack, but unlike Juvia, she tried to hide in her bathroom. However, it was to late. Natsu caught her and pinned her under him. He kissed her, and proceeded to make out with her while everyone watched. Lucy eventually gave in, but not without a fight.<br>Once Lucy opened her eyes, she then realized that she was kissing her partner. Her comrad. But worst of all, one of her best friends. She pulled away, and slipped out from under him, proceeding to go cry in her closet. When she opened the door, forgetting about the dare, Levy and Gajeel were both shirtless and in the middle of first and second base. Lucy screamed, slamming the door, and running into her bathroom where she hid for the rest of the game.  
>"Gee, Natsu. You didn't have to burn her." Happy said mockingly.<br>"I didn't!" He yelled, taking his seat on the floor. "Fine Happy. Truth or dare?"  
>"Truth!"<br>"Okay. If you were human, what human would you date in this room?"  
>"Uh.." Happy thought, looking into the distance. "I dunno?" He shrugged.<br>Nastu sighed, but let it pass.  
>"Okay! My turn!" Happy jumped. "Carla! Truth or dare?"<br>Carla pinched her nose, "Dare."  
>Happy smiled, "I dare you to go out with me."<br>Carla sighed. "Fine. Tomorrow."  
>Happy jumped for joy.<p>

"Now," Carla turned to a now awake Juvia. "Truth or dare?"  
>"Truth.." Juvia mumbled, still in lala- land.<br>"Alright. Would you ever put out Natsu to shut him up?"  
>Juvia paused, the nodded slowly. In response, she got a fist of fire shoved in her face and some yelling.<p>

"Okay, it's my turn. Finally, last but not least. Erza. Truth or dare?"  
>Erza's eyes sparkled. "Dare!"<br>"I dare you to do a strip tease for Natsu."  
>Erza shrugged, switching into a normal-ish outfit. She began to slowly remove her clothes in front of Natsu, until she was just in her bra and underwear. Natsu had started his nose bleed a while back, but now it was pooling around him. Finally, when Erza stopped, the game was over. Most players had gone to bed, or had been passed out for half the game.<br>Lucy fell asleep in her shower.  
>Wendy had curled into a ball and slept on the floor.<br>Gajeel and Levy fell asleep on top of each other, still half naked.  
>Erza slept next to Lucy's bed.<br>Gray passed out next to Juvia, who had dozed off after her turn.  
>Carla and Happy fell asleep at the foot of Lucy's bed.<br>Natsu, however, laid away on Lucy's bed. He thought about kissing her. How soft her lips were, and how much he felt for her. Unable to sleep, he got out of her bed, and went into her bathroom. He found her curled up in the bathtub, a book next to her. He lifted her up in a cradle position, and carried her back to her bed. He took her place in the shower, not wanting it to be awkward when she woke up. He knew she didn't feel the same, but he could at least try.


End file.
